Games for Insane Trainerz! (DISCONTINUED)
by JuniorLockz
Summary: Instead of Pokemon themselves competing in a series of challenges, we now have Pokemon TRAINERS competing alongside their partner Pokemon! Join our hosts Marceline and Mic the Chatot, on this "interesting" experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Games For Insane Trainerz**

**WHO HEY WHOA HAI HELLO! *wheezes and coughs uncontrollably* YO! So, quick little edit thing (which my or may not be also copy and pasted from the other story) I'm NOT coming back, I'm just posting again for, like, the third time? And I will be leaving this and the other TPI story uploaded. I'm never taking them down ever again, EVER. They will remain on here forever.**

**OKAY. NOW. READ THE BULLSHNIZ AND LEAVE A REVIEW. Even though I'm not continuing these stories, so that would kinda be pointless now that I think about it. But yeah... I dunno.**

* * *

**{{Alola Region}}**

**=+Airport+=**

We find ourselves at a random airport. The camera pans around the area, as we find a large amount of people and Pokemon minding there own business, walking around like everyday people do.

Standing in front of the airport was a woman who seemed to me in her early thirties. This woman had black hair, ruby-colored eyes, wore a blue and beige jacket, beige pants, and white shoes.

"Greetings, my wonderful viewers~!" Greeted the woman in a sing-song tone of voice before bowing politely. "My name is Marceline Hemlock!"

After introducing herself, a Chatot flies past the camera before perching on Marceline's shoulder. The Chatot chirps beautifully.

"And this is my lovable partner and co-host: Mic the Chatot!." Marceline releases a giggle. "The world's cutest co-host, mind you."

"Chirp, chirp~" Sang the Music Note Pokemon, and since Mic was a Chatot… "Goooood morning, wooooorld!"

"Welcome to 'Games For Insane Trainerz!'" Both the woman and bird shout in unison.

"Currently we are in front of a random airport, somewhere in the Alola Region." Marceline explained with her hands in the air. "Here we will meet 15 teams of two! One of them being a Pokemon Trainer-"

"And the other being a their Pokemon companion!" Mic chirps with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"That's right! Trainers will be competing in this game" Marceline continues waggling her finger. "The only catch is that, despite them being Trainers, they are only allowed to bring one Pokemon into the game with them."

"So we would advise you people to make a smart choice of choosing your Pokemon for these series of challenges." Says the bird before flying towards a briefcase lined of with a few more packages and equipment.

"And of course, these lucky pairs won't be competing against each other for nothing!"

Mic carries the briefcase, giving it to her trainer before perching on her shoulder. "The winner of the who will receive..."

Upon opening the case soon relieved… Ten million Poke Dollars in cold. Hard. CASH.

"TEN MILLION POKE DOLLARS!" The two shout in unison once again before closing the case.

"Now, the way for the Pokemon to win is simple;" Marceline begins, the last Trainer and Pokemon on the show are the clear winners of both the money and the season!"

"But first," Mic blurted out as his raises his wing, as if he was trying to raise a finger, "said winner will have to endure The challenges, the drama, the sweat, tears, pain, and even the romance that could occur during the show."

Marceline squeels as a hard blush could be seen on her face. "I love a good romance~" She sang.

Mic rolls his eyes, smirking. "Yeah, I know that too well."

Marceline, still blushing smiles warmly at the camera. "Welp," the host chirps, "we hope two see a good handful of you here with us soon!"

"In the meantime, people and Pokemon," Mic winks at the camera, "stay beautiful, and stay tuned for..."

"GAMES FOR INSANE TRAINERZ!"

* * *

**{{Marceline & Mic's office}}**

Marceline smiles cheerfully while sitting at her desk that stood across from the door. She stared up at the ceiling, leaning back on her chair. The new host of her and her Pokemon's new show was feeling pretty damn good about herself.

"Heh. I can't believe we actually did it," She began, "I was pretty sure that we were gonna screw up." She then closes her eyes, sighing.

All of a sudden, Mic flies in through the window while carrying a laptop. Marceline grins to the Music Note Pokemon.

"Hey, Mic! Did anyone sign up yet?" She asks, as the bird the hovered their in shock.

Then Mic releases a nervous chuckle. "Well… Yeah, we definitely did."

Marceline's grin only widens. "Well, what're you waiting for!? So me~"

"Aright," Mic began before deadpanning, "but don't complain to me when you faint and I have to wake you up." Mic finishes as he sets down the laptop before perching on Marceline's shoulder.

"Pssh! Oh, please!" Marceline opens the laptop with a confident grin. "I'm a big girl! I can handle-"

Marceline, taking a look at the screen suddenly goes silent. After staying silent for a bit… She passes out.

Mic sighs, hovering to his Trainers ear. Mic then unleashes an Uproar attack, shouting at the top of his lungs in Marceline's ear.

Marceline's eye grow wide as she jumps up on her feet. She even looks around in a panicking motion. "AGH! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

"Good, 'cause we gotta get to selecting our challengers for the show!"

"R-right! On it…!"

* * *

**Alrighty! That was the hosts: Marceline Hemlock and Mic the Chatot. I know that this was short… But whatever, I just wanted to get this little thing out first to see if I can get any feedback on the idea.**

**Of course, I do feel like I'll get shit on for having actual humans being involved in a TPI story. I'm sure that probably won't happen… But I'm still a bit nervous about it though.**

**Also, I actually wanted to try something a little new and try writing a TPI fic without the use of other people's characters. But if I'm gonna with you all; I'm not all that confident in this story, hell, I'm not even sure if I'll finish it let alone publish the first actual episode. But I guess that all depends on how I feel about or if you all like it or not.**

**If you, for some reason, feel triggered about humans getting involved in this sort of this… Why? Just… Why? It's not a big deal. But then again, I'm sure people won't _actually_ hate this idea, but it's a small fear that's currently in the back of my head.**

**Fun fact by the way! Marceline's last name is the name of a tree known as: "Western Hemlock." And since she's pretty much named after a tree, then sort of think of her as the professor of the show. Only she won't give the competitors starter Pokemon, or doesn't feel the need to ask if their a boy or a girl… References to things are fun.**

**Next time will be the audition tapes the competitors have sent to Marceline and Mic. But it might take a while since I have to create the characters first. How long with it take? … No fucking clue, but I'm gonna try anyway.**

**Aaaaand that's about it for now! Tell me what you think! Do you like this idea? Or do you hate it? Also, if you know if someone already tried this then let me know… Then I can feel like a plagiarizing cunt if someone else did it first.**

**JuniorLockz OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamez for Insane Trainerz**

**Welcome, Trainerz!**

**I do not own the Pokemon series, the Total Drama series, or anything else I may have used in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

**And yeah, I know I said that this would be the "audition tapes" chapter where both Marceline and Mic view the apps they've received, but I figured this would be better to introduce them first then bring out the tapes. Or maybe I won't do those audition tapes at all. Why? … I dunno, 'cause I'm a dummy.**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

**{{Alola Region}}**

**=+Airport+=**

"Hello, beautiful people and Pokemon!" Greeted Marceline as she waved at the camera, as Mic was perched on her right shoulder. "I'm Marceline Hemlock!"

"And I'm Mic the Chatot, coming at you live from the Alola Region!" Announced the bird.

"Right now," began Marceline, "we are currently awaited the arrivals of the Trainerz and their Pokemon companions!"

Mic nods. "That's right, but before we can actually start the show we figured it might be a good idea to had the players relax and talk to each other for a bit."

"And to maybe show us a bit of their personalities." Marceline smiles, clapping her hands together. "Oooh! This is all too exciting!" She screeched.

"Speaking of excitement, let's get to know the Players who have already arrived!" Cheered the Music Note Pokemon as he flies away into a doorway as Marceline follows suit.

A large crowd enters the Airport, leaving a terminal labeled "Ferrum Region." As the crowd slowly disbands. We then catch a glimpse of two large, muscular figures carrying large bags with them.

One of them was a large masculine man with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. The large man wore a red tank-top, black sweatpants, and black shoes. He also wore some sort of ear piece tech in his right ear.

The other figure was a shiny Machoke.

These two were Gregg Armstrong and Tank the Machoke! And they're: The Superpower Duo!

Gregg shows off a cocky grin. "Alright, here we are!"

"MACHOKE!" Boomed the Superpower Pokemon.

Gregg smirk widens, hearing his partner's enthusiasm. "With us here, there's really no competition for us!"

* * *

"**Yo!" Gregg greeted. I'm Gregg and this here's Tank!**

"**Choke!"**

"**We're known as the Superpower Duo! And we're here to win this for the cash!"**

**Machoke nods, crossing his arms. "Machoke!"**

"**And I know you're probably thinkin' we're _only_ here for money… Then you'd be right." Gregg shrugs. "But c'mon, why else would anyone else be here?"**

* * *

"CANDY!" Shrieked a voice, as a girl rushes past The Superpower Duo while an Espeon follows.

"… The hell?" Gregg asks, dumbfounded.

The girl had freckles on her face, honey colored eyes, and had pink hair with red velvet stripes which appeared to have various kinds of candy stuck to her hair ans two pigtails. She also wore a red velvet vest, a pink and red striped shirt, a pink tutu with candy plastered onto it, and red and pink rain boots.

Following her was an Espeon who wore a purple and white checkered scarf as well as a nonchalant expression.

Here's Cindy Kendra and Lindy the Espeon! And they were: The Sweethearts!

* * *

'**For the record,' spoke the Sun Pokemon, using telepathy to literally speak her mind, 'I didn't agree to our team name. It was all Cindy.'**

**Cindy shrieks in excitement as she waves at the camera. "HI MOMMY! HI DADDY! Look! I'm on TV!" She finishes as he shoves a lollipop in her mouth.**

'**Anyway, we're not really here for the money or even fame.' Lindy says while gesturing towards her Trainer. 'We're mainly here for Cindy, me and her parents thought it'd be nice for her to actually try something new.'**

**Cindy giggles in a creepy manner.**

'**Also… We really trying to do anything to keep her away from candy.' She rolls her eyes, shaking her head slowly. 'But of course, Cindy always finds a way to get her sweets.'**

"**And I really, really, REALLY wanna meet new people! And make friends!" Cindy looks up to the ceiling as her facial expression turns into a curious one. "My mom says the friends I already have are 'bad influences.'"**

'**One of her 'friends' lives in an insane asylum.' She deadpans towards the camera.**

* * *

After Cindy skips away with Lindy following her, the camera slowly pans away. We then find another pair sitting on a bench. One of the two was a young boy as the other was just your average Bagon.

The boy wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt, as the collar of the shirt covered the lower half of his face. He wore beige colored short and dark-brown shoes as well. He had short light-brown hair and sky-blue colored eyes.

This was Sky Brimstone and Cloud the Bagon. Their team name was: The Silent Knights!

The two were just sitting there, smiling… That's pretty much it.

* * *

"**..." Sky just stare was a camera with a weak smile on his face. He waves at the before setting Cloud on his lap.**

**Cloud only waves at the camera.**

**Sky then pulls out a sword made from wood, swinging it around as his little dragon partner dance alongside him, happily.**

* * *

"Ah, bullshit!" Shouted a voice in anger, off screen.

The camera then pans over to a walk through metal detector, with both a man and a Krokorok looking quite impatient and ticked off.

The man wore a white fedora with black stripes and a feather of a Braviary attached to it, a suit with the same coloring as his fedora, a red tie, black shoes and gloves. He also had emerald-colored eyes.

As for the Krokorok he also wore a fedora, only, it was black with white stripes and had a feather of a Mandibuzz attached to it. He also wore a suit matching his head wear.

Meet Thompson Gunner and Trigger the Krokorok. A.k.a: Team Mafia

* * *

**Thompson sits there with his arms crossed, glaring at the camera. "Me and Trigger are here strictly for business."**

**Trigger nods. "Krokor."**

"'**What business?' you're probably asking..." Thompson's face goes from an intense glare, to a sinister grin. "Ya wanna find out 'n face the casualties?"**

**Trigger snickers evilly, pulling out a machete. "KROKOROK!"**

* * *

Both Trigger and Thompson stand there, glaring at a security guard as the metal detector goes crazy.

"Sir, please remove all metal possessions you may have one you." The security guard requests politely.

Thompson's glare intensifies. "I ain't even boardin' the plane yet!" He spat.

"Sir, it's the law and I'm only doing my job. So please just go with it so we can move on with our lives."

Trigger steps in front of the security guard, giving him a growl.

Thompson, however, pulls him back. "Alright, cool it. Let's just get this over with." He says trying to reassure both Trigger and himself.

Next, Thompson pulls out a variety of guns. A pistol, a shotgun, a rifle, a magnum and couple of knives. The security guard stares at Thompson with his eyes completely wide open.

"Um… Well, I was warned about this… G-go right ahead, Mr. Gunner."

Thompson nods, signaling his partner to follow him. "Alright, bud, let's go."

Though, upon Trigger walking past the metal detector it lights up, releasing an alarm.

Trigger raises his arms in the air in frustration, as well as shouting towards the sky. "ARE YA FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!?" He screamed in the universal Pokemon language.

We then cut to two more figures leaning there backs against a wall.

One of them was a man who wore a red sweatshirt, had short brown spiky hair, ripped grey jeans, red eyes, and red shoes.

While the other was a Staravia, sitting upon his Trainer's shoulder.

Jack and Ryan were their names! They were the team known as: The ****CENSORED****

* * *

**"**What do you mean our team name's not appropriate?!" Jack shouted in protest.****

****Ryan ********flaps his wings with a frown********. "********Caaw!********!"****

**"**Exactly! What's wrong with the name 'Pussy Destroyers!?'"****

* * *

As the two… 'Pussy Destroyers' leaned against the wall two more figures walk past the two. Both being a young girl who seemed to be around 18 or so, and a shiny Sableye.

The woman light-brown hair that could reached past her shoulder, if not for her hair being held in a bun. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck, matching her gold-colored eyes, gold loop earrings, her nails were a long and were painted violet. She wore a ruby-colored vest as well as white skirt the reached to her knees and wore white high-heals.

As for the Sableye, he wore a black tuxedo and a black bowtie.

Meet Tamara Yellowstone and Reginald the Sableye! Team: True One Percents.

* * *

****Tamara, the rich girl, sits on a stool while filing her nails, clearly not interested ********in talking.****

**"**Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you all wish to talk about me and my family being rich and all or why I wanted to join this lame show." She shrugs. "However, there really is nothing to talk about. I'm just here so my parents will stop breathing down my neck on how I never do anything around the house."****

****Reginald stands next to Tamara while holding two briefcases.****

****He nods in agreement after Tamara saying: 'I never do anything around the house.'****

****Tamara then looks down towards the ghost-type. "Oh," she begins in a disinterested tone in her voice, "and here's my useless butler, Regindal. I brought him here because… Whatever."****

****Reginald glares at his Trainer before rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Sableye..."****

* * *

As both the Rich Girl and Pokemon Butler walked, they hear a whistle from behind. And without giving either of them a chance to turn around, Jack slides into the scene, wrapping his arm around Tamara's shoulder.

"Hey there, cutie!" Jack greet, giving Tamara a smirk and a wink. "Name's Jack. And I'm lookin' to get with a girl like you-"

Immediately, Jack is hit in the groin region by Tamara's high-heal. After releasing a high-pitched squeal; Jack falls onto the ground, clenching his lower region.

Tamara rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I only date those who are on my level."

Ryan lightly pecks Jack's head in concern. "Star?"

Tamara, before leaving the scene, bumps into another figure.

This person was a woman around in her twenties. She had short black hair the reached just part her ears and violet eyes. She wore a black jacket, and tight black jeans as well as black slip-on shoes.

On her shoulder was a Salandit.

Arlene and Trixie are the names of these two. They called themselves: The Crafty Gals.

Arlene giggles. "Whoops! Sorry about that, hun. Didn't see you there." He reaches her hands out and brushes her hands through Tamara's hair. "Have to be a little more careful next time..."

Tamara swats Arlene's hands away. "Don't touch me!"

Arlene only smile sweetly towards the Rich Girl. "As you wish~"

"Ugh, come on, Reginald, let's get out of here."

So the two leave the two newcomers to themselves. Suddenly, a devilish smirk appears on Arlene's face before revealing two gold earrings in her hand. Apparently Arlene managed to steal some of Tamara's accessories.

"Heh. That was too easy." See looks down to her partner. "So, what did you get?"

Trixie snickers cutely before showing two gemstone in her claws, which she she secretly stole from the Sableye.

Arlene kneels down to her Pokemon and scratches Trixie's chin. "Good girl~"

Trixie wags her tail in glee. "Salandit!"

* * *

**"Greetings, everyone! My name is Arlene Shantae! And my Pokemon is my Salandit: Trixie."**

**Trixie waves her fingers at the camera.**

**"Me and Trixie are simply here to enjoy ourselves and to meet new people. Hehe, certainly nothing else we're here for."**

* * *

Next, cut to four more figures. Two of the figure, who were human, glaring at each other. The other two being a rat-like creature and the other being snake-like.

One of the human figures was a male. He wore a white lab coat with a black t-short shown from underneath it, black jeans, brown and white shoes and wore goggles on his head, as his eyes were dark blue. His hair was also a short and brown-colored.

And a Rattata (Alola) was seen standing by his side.

Next figure was a woman, wearing a dark-purple and red robe, a large witch hat on her head and glasses. Her hair was purple with red stripes, matching her eyes and was in a ponytail.

Next to her was a Seviper wearing a necklace make from string with a small wooden coin attached to it.

Sylvester Cyan and Rustle the Rattata: The Lab Rats.

Henrietta Neptune and Witch the Seviper: The Spell Casters.

"Hmph. Well, I'll be damned..." Began Sylvetser in a calm tone. "Madam Henrietta Neptune."

Henrietta smiles in a disturbing manner. "Doctor Sylvester Cyan, we meet again."

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see _you_ here of all place."

Henrietta giggles. "I can say the same for you."

"Tell me," Sylvester deadpans, "do you still believe in that magic nonsense?"

Henrietta's smile quickly turns into a frowns as she folds her arms. "Gee, I don't know… Are you still wasting you time with that boring science stuff?"

Both Rustle and Witch sit on a couple of chair, watching both their Trainers argue over… Whatever they were arguing a bit.

"Ahh, this brings back memories." The Mouse Pokemon sighs in Pokemon language.

"Yup!" Chirped Witch. "It's really nice to see you and Mr. Sylvester again."

"Absolutely! So, how have things been with Henrietta?"

Witch waves her scythe-like tail in a friendly manner. "Oh same old, same old old! Henrietta's still trying to rule the world with magic. And you and Sylvester?"

"Ah, Sylvester's still trying to create a Pokemon translator."

"Any luck?"

Rustle scratches the back of his head. "Well… I have been blown up quite a lot." Rustle then puffs his chest. "But you know me! I'm immortal!"

Witch giggles.

* * *

**"Greetings, world. I and Doctor Sylvester and my Pokemon is the Alola variant of the Mouse Pokemon Rattata. And the nickname I have given him is: Rustle."**

**Rustle pokes his head our from Sylvester's pocket on his coat. "Rattata!"**

**"And yes, I'm here to try to win the money prize. Of course, it's not anything for a greed. But I would like to fund my Pokemon Translator Device. If so, then perhaps mankind can finally understand Pokemon much more that we do now."**

* * *

**Henrietta laughs maniacally. "Greetings! I am Madam Henrietta! And my partner is Witch!"**

**With coils herself around Henrietta's body, as if she was trying to hug her Trainer.**

**"And we're here for world domination! Soon. VERY SOON! My magic shall bring the world to its knees! And everyone will make me their queen!" Henrietta giggles. "Queen Madam Henrietta does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"**

* * *

Now cut to yet two more figures walking around the airport.

One of then was a boy who wore a read shirt with a single black stripe in the middle, black jeans with small chains attached to each pocket, a black hero scarf around his neck. His hair was black with his left bang covering one of his dark red eyes. From the looks of it, you could probably tell he was going for an edgy look.

By his side was an Absol wearing a spiked collar. This particular Absol also seemed slightly more fluffy than the rest of its species.

Ivan Vladimir and Renegade: Team Violent

* * *

**Ivan only sits there, facing away from the camera in silence. Renegade only gives Ivan a concerned look.**

**After a few minutes of silence, Ivan finally speaks. "I already told you everything in the audition tape. Why should I say anything else?" He spoke in a harsh tone.**

**Renegade reacts by slightly saddening his facial expression. "Absol..."**

* * *

Ivan continues his walk, just glaring down to the floor, not giving a shit if he bumped into anyone or not. Why was he so upset? No one knew… Other than Renegade, of course.

After a little more walking, Ivan was suddenly hit by a strong force. The impact caused Ivan to fall on his backside.

Ivan groans before giving whoever knocked him down a threatening glare. "Hey! Who the hell to you think you-" Ivan suddenly cuts himself off of seeing who he bumped into.

Ivan was staring up at silhouette, looking down on him. And for some weird reason… Ivan felt "intimidated" somehow. He wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't like it.

Next, the silhouette reaches towards the Supposed Edgelord. Ivan gasps before covering his face with his arms.

"Sorry about that." a voice spoke. "Are you okay?"

Ivan's expression change from 'frightened' to 'confusion.' Ivan slowly moves his arms away from his face, to get a better view. Upon getting a better view, he finds two more figures.

One of them was African American, had black short curly hair, greyish-blue pants, grey shoes, silver loop earrings, light-blue eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie.

Sitting on his shoulder was a shiny Treecko. The Treecko wore a blue Focus Sash with green tips.

Junior Lockridge and Jester the Treecko: Team Blue.

* * *

**"Alright," began Junior, "if us being called 'Team Blue' isn't obvious… then open up your eyes." He then scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Also, I honestly couldn't think of anything else.**

**Jester tugs on Junior's sleeves. "Treecko."**

**"What? Oh, right!"**

**Junior coughs to clear his throat.**

**"Hey! I'm Junior Lockridge and my partner's Jester the Treecko!"**

**Jester shyly waves at the camera. "T-treecko..."**

**"And we're here because… Um..." Junior sits there in silence, thinking of what to say. "… Not gonna lie, we signed up because we were bored. There was literally no other reason we joined the show."**

**Jester climbs on Junior's back, whispering in his ear.**

**"Wait… there's a million dollar prize!? Holy shit!" Junior shouted. "If we win that money, just think of all the cider I could buy!" He looks up towards the ceiling as drool could be seen, leaking from his mouth. "Cider..."**

**Jester frowns with his arms crossed. "Treecko!"**

**"Eh? Oh yeah and we could also use it for back at home or whatever… Still gonna buy a shit ton of cider though."**

* * *

"Sooo, sorry about bumping into you like that."

Ivan looks at Junior for a bit before rudely slapping his hand away. "I don't need your apology." He spat, helping himself up.

This startled Jester as he then hides behind Junior's head.

"I just wanted to-"

"Don't talk to me." Ivan says before turning around and walking away.

Renegade bows politely before running after Ivan.

"Huh." Junior faces Jester "I wonder what's eating him?"

Jester shrugs.

"Hm… Welp! Guess we can just move on for now."

"Treecko tree cko?"

"Of course I am, Jester! Don't be ridiculous. CIDER TIME!"

From the distance we mind another pair staring at both Junior and Jester.

One of them was a woman who had long black hair. She wore a green sweater, grey pants, brownish shoes. Her eyes were baby blue and her nails were long and painted red. He also wore a necklace with a Key Stone attached to it.

Standing next to her was a Sceptile who wore a grey bracelet with a Sceptilite attached to it.

Zeta Anastasia and Jess the Sceptile: Team Green.

* * *

**"I'd like to think that it's pretty clear that our team name is pretty obvious."**

**"Um, isn't it kind of weird that you team is named after a color just like Team Blue?" Asked the camera man.**

**"Oh, is it?" Zeta asks innocently while rolling her eyes. "I didn't realized. But it's too late to change it now, isn't it?"**

**Jess just stands there sharpening her claws with a nail filer. She then moves on to filing her surprisingly sharp teeth.**

* * *

"Ha. I knew that idiot would be here too."

Jess growls, glaring dead at Jester. "Sceptile..."

"Now now, let's calm down. We don't want to cause any trouble… Well, at least not until the show starts."

Jess nods in agreement before glaring at the other Grass Gecko Pokemon.

We now find a girl sitting in a chair, petting a butterfly-like Pokemon's head while it sat on her lap.

The girlwore a peach-colored skirt, a yellowlong-sleeved shirt, had silver long hair and silver eyes to match her eyes.

The butterfly was a Butterfree.

Jessica Luminose and Honey the Butterfree: Team Humble.

* * *

"**Hi. I'm Jessica and my partner is Honey."**

**Honey just lies on top of Jessica's head, sleeping nice and soundly.**

**"And… We joined this show mainly to explore other regions. Staying in Kalos our whole lives is a bit boring… B-but we hope to chance our average life style for something more 'adventurous… Unless if something tragic were to happen then I'd probably quit."**

* * *

"Oh my goooooosh!" Groaned Marceline as she looked at the screen showing of the contestants. "This is taking to long! I wanna start the who already..."

"I mean, you can just call everyone right now." Mic raises a brow. "Now entirely sure why you didn't do that in the first place."

"Won't people think we're kind of lazy?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point!"

"_Attention, contestants of Gamez for Insane Trainerz!" _Blasted Mic's voice from an intercom._ "Please make your way towards the airport's entrance! We wish to being the show right away!"_

After hearing Mic's booming voice, all the contestants (including the final two who have yet to have been mentioned) gathered themselves up and headed for the entrance.

Moments later everyone on the Trainerz and their Pokemon partner have gather around the entrance of the airport. Including three more characters.

A man wearing a light-brown hood, white pants, and white finglerless gloves. He had green short hair, and black eyes.

Standing by his side was a Decidueye.

Next human character was another man, but with a lanky/skinny body type. He had long black hair, wore a red and blue buttoned shirt, red and blue pants, and glasses. His eyes were green as well.

And for one reason or another… No Pokemon was with him.

Andy Fawn and Riley the Decidueye: Team Archery.

Carl Carlson: Team Kanto… Carl Carlson? Are you fucking for real?

Carl takes a long look at some of the other contestant's choices for their partners. "Ugh. Disgraceful." He mutters to himself.

And finally! Marceline and Mic walk out from the aiport themselve, to greet the Trainerz.

"Hello, Trainerz!" Both Marceline and Mic greeted in unison. "Welcome to Gamez for Insane Trainerz!"

Most of the Trainers shouted in excitement, clearly pumped to be on the show. While others felt either indifferent or just didn't give a Rattata's ass.

Rustle looks into the sky in confusion. "Eh?"

"Before we begin," started Marceline, pulling out a clipboard with a few papers attached to it, "we would like to do recall to make sure everyone's here."

"Jack Hardy and Ryan the Staravia."

"Jessica Luminous and Honey the Buttefree."

"Arlene Shantae and Trixie the Salandit."

"Greg Armstrong and Tank the Machoke."

"Zeta Anastasia and Jess the Sceptile."

"Sylvester Cyan and Rustle the Rattata."

"Henrietta Neptune and Witch the Seviper."

"Junior Lockridge and Jester the Treecko."

"Andy Fawn and Riley the Decidueye."

"Ivan Vladimir and Renegade the Absol."

"Thompson Gunner and Trigger the Krokorok."

"Sky Brimstone and Cloud the Bagon."

"Tamara Yellowstone and Reginald the Sableye."

"And finally… Carl Carlson and-"

Jack suddenly bursts in laughter after hearing that last Trainer's name. "Carl Carlson!? What!? That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard!"

"Shut your mouth, outsider scum!"

"Haha! Man, your parents must've hate you!"

Mic holds out his wings, making a 'calm down' sort of gesture. "Alright, let's all settle down! As hilarious and stupid as it sounds, we would prefer if we could all get along."

"Not likely. Considering almost half these contestants are cheaters." Carl says, clearly displeased.

Marceline raises a brow while setting her hands on her hips. "Uh, I beg your pardon?"

"Look! Most of these Trainers aren't even using real Pokemon! These Pokemon have not been seen in the Kanto, there for they do not exist!"

"Oh, lord," Thompson groans, placing his face in his hands, "you're one of THOSE people."

"W-what people?" Jessica asks nervously.

"He's one of those Kanto residences who claim their Pokemon lovers but can't except the fact that there are other regions other than Kanto. And they reject all other Pokemon that can't be found in Kanto. People like that are annoying."

"Hpmh! Well, it's true!" Carl spat towards Thompson. "And that… Thing you claim to be your partner is nothing but a sham."

"..." Thompson pulls out a knife. "If I were to stab you, would anyone miss you?" Thompson threatened.

Before the situation could escalate further, Mic swoops in and takes Thompson's knife away. "Give me that! Where did you even get this!?"

"Right! So, now that we're all here we can move on."

Marceline takes a deep breathe. Silence filled the area as our contestants simply stare at the host.

"This is Gamez for Insane Trainerz. On this show; we will travel to every known region in the world: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola. In each region you will take part in either two or three challenges. Once the all the challenges are complete, we will then travel to the next region. Last pair to last on the show wins the show and goes home with the prize money."

"However, if you fail to complete a challenge then you lose the whole game. And can never return… EVER."

"And finally," Marceline starts before flipping over a page on her clipboard, "before we take the plane to the Kanto Region... there are a few rules."

"Rule number one: 'Your Pokemon are not allowed to attack other Trainers.'"

"Rule number two: 'Trainers are not allowed to attack Pokemon unless they are wild and attack you.'"

Marceline tosses her clipboard far behind. "AGH! MY EYE!" Shouted a random voice.

"Now then, if you'll follow us to your plane..."

So now both hosts and all competitors were staring a large jet plane, perfectly capable of carrying everyone on the show.

"Here's our way of transportation!" Marceline announces. "This plane will take us through every region in the world!"

Mic flies on the roof of the jet plane. "Our first stop will be the Kanto Region's: 'Saffron City!' There we have rented a hotel were you all will be staying. At least until we move on to the next region. And rinse a repeat."

Marceline joyfully clasps her hands together. "Any questions?"

Andy raises his hand. "Yeah, um… How long will this trip to Kanto be? Because I gotta take a big-"

Marceline quickly turns towards the camera. "Welp! That does it for today's introduction! Next time, we'll arrive in the Kanto region, settle ourselves in, then begin the first challenge! I'm Marceline Hemlock!"

Mic perches himself onto Marceline's shoulder. "And I'm Mic the Chatot! And this has been."

"Gamez for Insane Trainerz!" The two shout in unison.

"I have to pee..." Andy whimpers.

* * *

**FUCK! There we go! My first TPI fic that doesn't have the usage of other people's OCs. As I've said before; I'm not that confident in this story at all. But we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?**

**And YES, Junior is in this story as well. Why did I do this? Firstly, I love the concept of the same characters in alternate universes, and since Junior is my main OC (that's NOT a Pokemon OC)and GFIT is set in an 'alternate universe'… Yeah, it works out. Don't like it? Well, tough tits, I'm doing it anyways. Do you even care? No? Great! Moving on!**

**For the ones who are waiting on UDI. Don't worry, it's not dead… I think it's not dead. I mean, I didn't really feel like working on it for a while. But I'll still try to get around to it… If I feel like it.**

**Welp! Next chapter will either be the audition tape, or we'll just start with the actually first episode of the season.**

**And will all that said, I'll catch you all later.**

**And also, happy Halloween, you beautiful bastards!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Games For Insane Trainerz**

**The Audition Tapes**

**I do not own Pokemon, the Total Drama series or anything else I may have used in this fic. I only own the OCs. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**{{Marceline & Mic's Office}}**

So there they were; Marceline and Mic, sitting at their desk as they scroll through all of the applications they have received in the past hour. More than three thousand had been sent to them.

Marceline sat their frozen, staring at the screen as her trusty co-host scrolls through the apps for her. Marceline was expecting to see a lot of sign-ups… But not this many.

"Marcey!" squawked the bird, gaining his Trainers attention. "You okay?"

Marceline slowly nods her head. "Y-yeah… I'm just blown away that we've gotten so many people signing up for this."

"Well, that what happens when you're offering a chance to win a large amount of money." Mic looks back towards Marceline. "This was your idea after all."

Marceline pouts. "I know!" She then rubs her face in annoyance. "I didn't think it would involve soooooo much reading!"

"Hey, you said you were a big girl, didn't you?" Mic gives Marceline a mocking smirk. "Then here's your chance to prove it to the world."

Marceline leans back on her chair, a long groan escapes her mouth before she motions to the laptop. "Fiiiiiine."

Mic winks. "That's the spirit!"

"Alright, alright. Who first?"

"Erm..." Mic squints, looking at the screen as he reads it outloud for Marceline to hear. "'Gregg Armstrong and Tank the Machoke from the Ferrum Region.'"

"Oh neat! Play the audition tape!"

"You da boss, girl."

* * *

**Greg & Tank's Audition Tape**

**The camera shows two large, muscular figures in the center of a dojo or some kind.**

**Greg, The Buff Douche, was seen sitting on the back of his partner: Tank, as the Pokemon was doing push-ups. Each time the Machoke pushed up against the floor, he would grunt.**

**The man grins at the camera. "Yo, what's up? The name's Greg Armstrong!" he announces before gesturing towards his Machoke. "This here's my training partner, Tank."**

**Tank faces the camera before showing off by using his right arm to continue his exercise, as he uses his left hand to give a thumbs up. "Machoke!" He cried out, winking at the camera before he get back to his push-ups.**

"**And if it ain't obvious, we're signin' up for the money." Greg shows off a cocky, shit-eating grin. "And yeah, you hosts have those challenges in store for us, but we ain't scared." Gregg laughs loudly. "Me and Tank'll blow you and those other 'challengers' out of the park will our brute strength!"**

"**Machooooke!" Tank cries out loudly, clearly pump up.**

"**Hell yeah! And to prove my point," Gregg rolls off of Tank, now readying to do some push-ups himself, "Tank! Reverse time!"**

**Tank nods then sits on top of his Trainers back. Greg surprise was able to do his push-up while holding Tank on his back, without barely even breaking a sweat.**

**Gregg laughs once again. "So except us and we'll be sure to give you all a performance you won't forget for a long-ass time."**

**Tanks nods grinning at the camera, releases a war cry. "MACHOOOOOOKE!"**

"**Gregg and Tank, signing out!"**

* * *

Mic just stares at the screen with little emotion. "Well… That was Greg and Tank." Mic pans over to Marceline to get her opinion. "So, what did you-"

He was quickly cut off as she held her cheeks, blushing in a love struck manner. "Ooooh my~ Gregg's so big and strong!"

Mic rolls his eyes before smirking. "You realize since your the host, you won't be able to date the contestants, right?"

Marceline responds by crossing her arms, pouting. "Hmph! You're no fun..."

Mic smirks and shrugs. "Hey, just trying to not get you into any trouble is all." Mic looks back towards Greg and Tank's application. "Also, I'm pretty sure they were on steroids."

Marceline playfully pushes the bird. "Oh whatever, DAD!" Marceline laughs. "Anyway, who next?"

"Next on the list is..." Mic takes a minute to read the names. "'Cindy Kendra and Lindy the Espeon from the Johto Region.'" Mic deadpans. "Of course, we got an eeveelution to sign up..."

"Just play it!"

"Fine fine..."

* * *

**Cindy and Lindy's Audition Tape**

**The camera shows a room with pink and red wallpaper, plastered in Pokemon-related posters and stuffed toys scattered across the room. Also, around the room was candy, candy EVERYWHERE.**

**In the center of the room was Lindy the Espeon.**

**The Sun Pokemon just stares at the camera calmly, before licking her own paws. Before you could even blink a figure snatches the camera away, smiling madly.**

**Remember Cindy? Well, here you go.**

"**HELLO!" The girl shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. "My name is Cindy Kendra," she then gestures to her Espeon who sat their calmy, "and this is my bff, Lindy!"**

**Lindy yawns, clearly showing little interest. "Espeon..."**

"**I named her Lindy because it rhymes with Cindy! Isn't that clever of me!?"**

**Lindy just shakes her head, disagreeing with her Trainer who didn't even seem to notice. "'speon."**

**Cindy quickly wraps her arms around her partner, lifting her up. "We're here to enter your show!"**

**Lindy growls but nods her head. "Espe."**

"**We're mainly joining for the sweets!" Cindy stares at the camera in an insane manner, clearly telling us that this clearly candy addicted girl was insane shit all hell. "SWEEETS!" She laughs manically.**

**Lindy then uses her telekinesis to grab a spray bottle filled with water, then sprays Cindy with it. 'No,' began the pyschic-type using her powers to speak, "we talked about this, take your meds."**

**Cindy responding by dropping Lindy and begins hissing like a cat, scurrying away under her bed.**

**Lindy shakes her head. 'I apologize for my Trainer… She gets too excited sometimes." She then sets the bottle away to faces the camera, yet again. 'So, if you all willing to except us,' Lindy bows her head respectfully, "then we would be very grateful."**

"**Can I get some sweets now…?" Cindy whines from under her bed.**

**Lindy uses her powers to grab a bottle filled with medical pills. 'Not until you take your meds, Cindy.'**

**Cindy hisses.**

* * *

"Alright, what the heck was that?" Mic asks staring questionably at the screen.

Marceline laughs. "Well, I like them. It's a nice balance between completely calm, to BAT-SHIT CRAZY."

Mic strokes his chin before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess it's better then just having one of the two, I guess."

"Okay! Next is… 'Sky Brimstone and Cloud the Bagon from the Hoenn Region.'"

"Play it!"

* * *

**Sky and Cloud's Audition Tape**

**The camera shows a young boy sitting on a chair in the middle of a slightly darkened room. And on the boy's lap was a Bagon.**

**These two were: Sky Brimstone & Cloud the Bagon.**

"**..." Sky said nothing but only stared and smiled at the camera, waving. He held Cloud towards to camera as if he was trying to introduce the little dragon Pokemon to the hosts.**

**After setting Cloud back onto his lap. He then pulls out a wooden sword and stands in a heroic pose**

* * *

"Well," began Mic, stroking his chin. "It wasn't bad or anything… But then again, it wasn't anything at all."

"But he's so cuuuuuute!" squealed Marceline, grasping her hands together. "Aw, I just wanna bite his little cheeks."

Mic just sits there, looking at Marceline. "… You're seriously going to accept this one?"

"Cuteness equals ratings!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you."

Marceline scrolls down to the next competitor. "Next is… 'Thompson Gunner and Trigger the Krokorok from the Unova Region.'"

* * *

**Thompson & Trigger's Audition Tape**

**The camera shows an office room with a few file cabinets to the sides and a single lamp, lighting the room. In the center was a man sitting at a desk, as a Kokorok stood next to him, both of them staring right into the camera.**

**The two continued glaring at the camera intensely for a moment.**

**The silence was soon broken. "I'm Thompson Gunner, and here's my partner:Trigger."**

**Trigger nods with his arms crossed. "Krok..."**

"**Now, let's just get down to business," Thompson begins, putting his hands together as his glare softens, "you and I both know why we're doing this: the money."**

**Trigger smirks. "Krokor!"**

"**I mean," Thompson leans back, smirking and shrugging, "why else would we waste our time with you jokers? Well, it's sure as hell not because of 'friendship' if I even see ANYBODY try befriending me.."**

**Trigger pulls out a Tommy Gun, smiling somewhat sadistically. "Hehehe…!"**

"**Then they're gonna get beat BADLY. Or worse." the man then groans, crossing his arms. "Of course, it'll probably be one of those things were you don't allow guns of any other lethal weapons."**

**Triggers sighs and sets the weapon aside.**

"**But whatever, we're still going to dominate this show. We have to." Thomspon goes back to looking at the camera with an intense look. "Listen, me and my partner run a very… 'special' business. I'd tell you what it was… But if I did then we'd have to kill you."**

"**Krokorok krok." Trigger nods once again.**

"**But to put it like this… My boys in this business are idiots, and we're getting nowhere." He sighs, rubbing each side of his head. "If we somehow manage to win the ten million, then we'd be set for at least a while. If not… Then we're probably screwed.**

"'**ey boss!" Shouted a voice of screen. "I got th' dough like ya wanted!"**

**Thompson growls. "That 'dough' better be money you're talking about!"**

"… **Oh. Sorry, boss."**

"**We're done here..."**

* * *

Mic turns to Marceline with a concerned look. "Um… I'm pretty sure that was a mob boss."

Marceline waves away the thought. "Eh, we'll just take away any deadly weapons if he brings any."

"That sounds really dangerous."

"Nah, it'll be fiiine! So, who's next?"

"Carl Carlson and..." Mic squints at the application. "… Um, their Pokemon partner doesn't appears to show up. But it states that he's from the Kanto Region."

"Waaait waitwaitwait… Carl Carlson?" Marceline asks, cocking a brow.

"Yeah."

"Man, his parents must have hated him." Marceline chuckled.

"I'm just gonna play the video."

* * *

**Carl's Audition Tape**

**Carl, our Arrogant Genwunner, is currently outside, standing next to a large wooden sign that read: 'Welcome to Pallet Town!'**

**Carl stands beside the sign proudly, tossing a pokeball in his right hand. "Well, this certainly is a thing now. A show that claims that there are other regions other than Kanto…" Carl glares at the camera, clenching the ball in his hands. "I don't believe it for a second! Everyone knows that Kanto is the only region to exist in the world! And even if it wasn't, Kanto would still be the best region in the world!"**

**A random Pidgey perches itself onto the sign, with is backside just above Carl's head.**

"**Once I get accepted onto the show, me and my partner: 'Lord' will prove to the world that Kanto is the one true-"**

"**CAAWW!"**

_**Splat!**_

**Carl's head was then hit by the Pidgey's white, disgusting feces. Carl stayed completely still due to both shock and disgust.**

"**..." Carl silently walks towards the camera, ending the video there.**

* * *

Marceline is now currently rolling on the floor, laughing while holding her stomach as tears escaped her eyes. "Oh my gosh! That was amazing! AHAHAHA!"

Mic wipes away a joyful tear. "Holy Milktank, it serves him right after what he said. Especially since he doesn't share his Pokemon with us."

Marceline climbs back in her chair, gasping for air. "Ahh, but let's take him in anyway."

Mic gives Marceline a look. "Okay, Sky and Greg and I get over… But why Carl?"

The host shrugs. "I wanna see when the whole 'Kanto is the best' thing goes."

"Even though he's technically breaking a rule that _you_ made?"

"Whoooo's next!?" Marceline asks cheerfully.

"Tamara Yellowstone and Reginald the Sableye, from the Kalos Region."

* * *

**Tamara & Reginald's Audition Tape**

**A familiar Rich Girl sits one a gold leather couch with her legs crossed. She filed her nails, not looking at the camera.**

**Reginald, the Pokemon Butler, walking into the camera's view and taps Tamara's shoulder.**

**Tamara groans before giving the Darkness Pokemon a cold stare. "What?"**

"**Sableye." He says, pointing at the camera.**

"**Ugh, fine." Tamara faces the camera. "I'm Tamara Yellowstone. I'm signing up because my lame parents never seem to get off my back about not doing anything around the house, and how I don't even have a job yet." She scoffs. "Like, we're rich! Why should we work at all? Our family basically gets paid by doing nothing. So maybe entering this will finally get them to leave me alone."**

**Reginald holds up a sign which read: 'it's true. She's kind of a brat.' Before Tamara could see the sign, Reginald hides it behind his back while whistling innocently.**

"**Oh," Tamara says without giving a shit, "and here's my dad's Pokemon: Reginald. He's not really important."**

**Reginald groans, crossing his arms.**

"**So except me. If not, then my parents will probably just pay you too."**

**Reginald face palms. 'Why me…?'**

* * *

"And that was Tamara and Reginald. I'm not sure that-"

"Now hear me out, Mic," interrupted Mic's Trainer, "how about we don't accept her… Then we get paid to-"

"No, let's just accept her to avoid any of that crap." Mic says. "Just to avoid any lawsuits or something dumb like that."

"But money..."

"Next is… Jack Hardy and Ryan the Staravia from the Sinnoh Region."

* * *

**Jack and Ryan's Audition Tape**

"**WHAT'S UP YOU PUSSY BITCHES!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs into the camera. "The name's Jack and I'm with my Wing Man: Ryan!"**

"**RAVIA!" Shrieked the Starling Pokemon.**

"**We're entering the show for the chicks, baby! When all the ladies get a look of me on television, then all the girls will be swarmin' all over me! And maybe even Ryan here'll get some as well, if ya catch my drift!"**

**Ryan blush as a light growl escaped his beak.**

"**Yeah, that don't call us the Pussy Destroyers for nothing! Alright, we're done here! Put us on the damn show already!"**

* * *

Marceline sits there, blushing red as a tomato. "I'm… Not not sure what to say about that."

"What?" Mic asks, rubbing his non-existent ears. "I think Jack turned me deaf."

"Well, I'm going to accept them anyway. Is that okay with you?"

"… What?"

Marceline leans towards Mic. "Next is Jessica Luminous and Honey the Butterfree from the Kalos Region!"

"What!? You're going to need to speak up!"

* * *

**Jessica & Honey's Audition Tape**

**Jessia is sitting against a large tree somewhere in the woods while Honey sat on her Trainer's lap sleeping soundly.**

"**H-hello, Mrs. Hemlock and Mr. Mic." She greets shyly. "My name is Jessica Luminous and sleeping on my lap is my Pokemon: Honey the Butterfree."**

****"And… We joined this show mainly to explore other regions. Staying in Kalos our whole lives is a bit boring… B-but we hope to chance our average life style for something more 'adventurous… Unless if something tragic were to happen then I'd probably quit."****

****Honey wakes up and nuzzles her head against Jessica's neck.****

****Jessica giggles in response. "And I would most certainly like to meet some new people as well. So… I-if you want, then please accept me and Honey onto your show. G-good bye!"****

* * *

Marceline now has her hands set on her chest. "Aww! Such a sweet girl~! Accepted! No questions asked!"

"Welp, now that I've finally recovered for Jack's… Loud noises; I guess we should move onto… Ivan Vladimir and Renegade the Absol from the Unova Region."

* * *

****Ivan & Renegade'****s Audition Tape****

****Ivan is sitting on a red and black bed with the light turned off. The only source of light was a lamp, sitting next to the bed. ****And laying beside Ivan was Renegade, our fluffy little pup.****

****Ivan glares towards the camera, hoping to intimidate the hosts. "… I am Ivan Vladimir. And I don't see why I need to explain why I want to join the show; so just let me compete and get it over with."****

****Renegade nudges against Ivan's side, letting out a light whimper. "Absol absol..."****

**"**No, I'm not going to gives those people the satisfaction."****

****Renegade gives Ivan this look of concern and sadness. He whimpers once more to Ivan, who just stares back at the Disaster Pokemon.****

****After a few seconds of looking at Renegade's innocent face, he finally gives in. "Fin****e.**** Just stop giving me that look."****

****The Absol lets out a happy sounding bark, wagging his tail in glee. "Yip!"****

**"**The main reason I'm doing this is because, well, nobody likes me. I figured if I got on TV at least ****_somebody_**** would noticed ****me.****B****ut it's always hard to meet someone else ****other than my frie-… partner****. So, ****I hope you consider putting me on your show****. ****But if you don't..." Ivan shrugs. "Well, it'll just proof my point then.****

****Renegade rest his head on Ivan's lap.****

**"**However, this doesn't mean I'm hoping to make friends on this show. I'm joi****ni****ng to prove that I can make it without anyone other than my Pokemon. ****After all, everyone else I've met shunned me away, so what the point of making any more friends? Ugh, I'm done. Just… Just accept us, alright?"****

****Ivan reaches for the camera, trying to turn if off before sitting back on his bed. However, he didn't realize that he didn't stop the recording. He fucked up.****

**"**Ugh..."****

**"**Absol?" Renegade asks, tilting his head to the side.****

**"**Hm?" Ivan looks over to his Pokemon partner. "Still worried about me?"****

****The Absol nods as a smile slowly appears on his face.****

****Ivan stares at Renegade's smile for a moment before wrapping an arm around the dark-type, nuzzling his head against his partner's. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to worry you so much..."****

****Renegade wags his tail in glee once again. "Absol!"****

* * *

Marceline just stares at the screen, her hands covering her mouth. She slowly looks down at Mic, who was also just staring at the screen.

Mic looks up to Marceline, who was not making puppy-eyes while hold her hands together.

Mic sighs. "Accepted."

Marceline raises her hands into the air, nearly about to cry. "YEEESS!"

"Alright calm down. We're not done yet. Next will be… Andy Fawn and Riley the Decidueye from the Alola Region."

* * *

****Andy ****&**** Riley's Audition Tape****

****Riley is seen flying around a jungle, chasing a Trumbeak in the backround. Next we find Andy running past the screen, chasing a lone Passimian.****

****After a short while, Riley lands in front of the camera hold a now tied up Trumbeak. The Arrow Quill Pokemon looks around the area, searching for his Trainer.****

****Suddenly Andy lands flat on his back besides Riley as a the same Passimian walks up to the Clumsy Hero and blows him a rassberry before walking away.****

**"**Ow… So um… Accept us if you want… Riley, hunting is hard."****

****Riley slowly shakes his head.****

* * *

"Hm… You know what, I'm just gonna accept him out of pity."

Mic deadpans towards Marceline. "Are you going to _not _accept any of these teams?"

"Probably not!" Marceline answers with a goofy grin.

"Whatever. Next is… Junior Lockridge and Jester the Treecko from the Enigami Region."

"Okay, so two things."

"Yeah?"

"One; is Junior his real name or is it a nickname? Because who legit names their kid 'Junior?'"

"Um..." Mic looks through Junior and Jester's application. "Doesn't say."

"Two; what the heck is the Enigami Region!?" Marceline asks with a frown.

"No clue. But maybe we'll get an answer once we play the video."

* * *

****Junior & Jester's Audition Tape****

****Junior is seen sitting at a table, taking a large and long sip of his cider. While Jester sits by him, waiting for his Trainer to finish his drink.****

**"**Mmm." Junior finally sets down his ****mug****. "That's delicious!"****

**"**Ahem." Jester coughs, poking Junior's arm.****

**"**What?"****

****Jester points to the camera. "****Treecko."****

**"**Agh, dammit!" ****Junior shouts in a panic before throwing his cup away far away to the side.****

**"**OUCH! Gallade!" Yelled a voice off screen.****

**"**Sorry, Asher!" He quickly apologizes before coughing, clearing his throat. "Hey there, Marceline and Mic! I'm Junior and this here is my partner Jester."****

****Jester waves at the camera. "Tree!"****

**"**We got bored so we decided to sign up for your show because… I honestly have no clue." Junior shrugs. "We literally have nothing better to do. So fuck it. BUT! You still should totally accept us because me Jester are a great pair when it comes to battles. And since this is a show about Trainers and their Pokemon, then it make sense to me."****

****Jester nods at the camera with a smile. "Cko!"****

**"**And as long as you have cider then ****I'll will be once hundred perce-"****

****Then a shiny Bisharp wearing a red scarf quickly stands by Junior's side.****

**"… **Uh, Metilda? This is a me and Jester thing. No Metildas."****

**"**Bisharp?"****

**"**No, I'm sorry. Maybe next time?"****

**"**Sharp..." Metilda walks away, with her head hanging down in defeat.****

**"**Aw, no! Metilda wait! Don't be sad!" Junior chases after the Sword Blade Pokemon. "Metilda!"****

****Jester sits their in silence, looking towards both Junior and Metilda before facing the camera again. ****'Um… What was the point of this again?'****

* * *

"Oh come on! We didn't get any answers!" Marceline grab a holdthe laptop and shakes it vigorously. "WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME AND WHAT DOES ENIGAMI MEAN?!"

"Jeez, Marceline, calm down! It's not a big deal!"

Marceline sets down the laptop before crossing her arms while frowning with her cheeks puffed. "Screw it! I'm just going to accept them JUST to find out for myself!"

"You-" Mic sighs in defeat. "You know, I'm not even surprised."

"Next up… Sylvester Cyan and Rustle the Rattata from the Alola Region."

* * *

****Sylvester & Rustle's Audition Tape****

**Both Sylvester and Rustle as sitting in a room with a large screen seen in the background.**

**"**Greetings, Marceline Hemlock and Music Note Pokemon Mic. My name is Doctor Sylvester Cyan. My assistant is Rustle who is the Mouse Pokemon Rattata."****

**"**Ratta!"****

**"**We wish to join for a chance to win the ten million dollars. You see, for years now I have been working on a device that can translate the Pokemon language, for we can fully understand our partners. Now I know this may not be the best idea, however, I-****

* * *

******TECHNICALLY DIFFICULTIES******

* * *

****Henrietta ****&**** Witch's Audition Tape?****

****Henrietta is shown laughing manically in a room filled with a strange mist. Beside her was Witch smiling.****

**"**WAHAHAH! I'VE DONE IT! I've interrupted Sylvester's video using my ancient magically powers!" Henrietta faces the camera proudly before bowing. "Greetings! I am Henrietta Neptune! The most majestic witch you have every seen! Besides me is the greatest assistant ever!: Witch!"****

****With hisses, wrapping her body around Henrietta's shoulders.****

**"******I'm not here for the money. No no, I'm here to rule the world! Once everyone takes a good look at my abilities, they will make me their queen! That me and Witch shall rule the world! AHAHAHA-"****

* * *

****Sylvester & Rustle's Audition Tapes****

**"**What the- did the video camera shut off? Confound it! I-"****

* * *

Marceline giggles while clapping her hands together. "Oooh! We have a couple of rivals. That could be interesting!"

"Phew. Okay," began Mic, who sounded dead tired, "two more… TWO. MORE. Then we're done! I honestly can't take anymore."

"Arlene Shantae and Trixie the Salandit from the Alola Region."

"Last is Zeta Anastasia and Jess the Sceptile from… The Enigami Region."

"ARE YOU FU-"

* * *

****Arlene & Trixie's Audition Tape****

**"******Hello~" Greeted Arlene in a sing-song voice. "Arlene Shantae at your service. Along with Trixie.****

****Trixie climbs onto Arlene's shoulder, waving at the camera with a wink. "Landit!"****

**"**And we both honestly need a bit of a break from our… 'hobby.' So, what better way to do so than to sign ourselves up for a chance to win a butt load of cash?" Arlene giggles innocently. "And we're certainly not entering so any other reasons..."****

****Trixie ****nudges her Trainer. "Salandit~"****

**"**Oh, right. Also, my quote-on-quote 'son' is also entering the show. So, it'd be nice for you to allow me to see my little boy for a while. We can both catch and maybe do something new together… Hehehe..." Arlene blushes while hold her cheeks in her hands, giggling.****

* * *

****Zeta Anastasia & Jess' Audition Tape****

****Both Zeta and Jess stare intensely ****at the camera.****

**"******My name is ****Zeta ****Anastasia**** and I'm with Jess, my Sceptile. And look, I'm just going to say this now..." ****Zeta leans towards the camera, keeping her glare. "I can be a real BITCH. And Jess here can be ruthless and cruel most of the time."****

****Jess shows her abnormally sharp claws at the camera before grinning, showing her surprisingly sharp teeth.****

**"**And yes, we're obviously joining for the prize money. However, there's another reason why we entered. To get payback on that bastard who's also signing up to the show. When we get then chance, we'll challenge him to a battle. And we. Will. WIN. ****Not just against my rival, but everyone else who entered the show. We'll crush them all."****

* * *

"Okay, no!" Mic protested. "We already have Thompson, Carl and Henrietta. We don't need any more villains here."

"I dunno, I like her determination. I say we accept her."

Mic sighs, rubbing his face with his wings. "Alright, fine. I'm just done now. We found our cast, we're done. I'm taking a nap." Mic flies over to the open door, looking back at Marceline. "Now just email the ones you've chose, telling them that they've been accepted."

Marceline salutes the Music Note Pokemon in a playful and goofy manner. "Aye-aye captain!"

Mic gives a sarcastic life. "Oh haha, it's because I'm a parrot. Hahaha- going to bed. Also, you may wanna look outside." He says before flying out of the room.

"Outside?"

Marceline turns around to look out the window. She then finds out that the sun was JUST beginning to rise.

"Wha-" She quickly turns back towards the laptop. "HOW LONG WERE WE WATCHING THESE!?"

* * *

****FINISHED! Goddammit! I ****actually**** rather enjoyed writing this, I had some fun with this (except that I stayed up writing this garbage. MY SLEEP SCHEDULE IS FUCKED UP AGAIN BECAUSE OF THIS, DAMMIT!).****

*****Ahem* but anyway, do you like any of these characters? Do you hate them? Just tell me your thoughts in the reviews.****

****I don't have much to say. So I'll catch you all later!****


End file.
